Connectors for hollow, liquid-carrying conduits or tubes have been realized in a great variety of types and shapes. These connectors include threaded fittings, push-fit connectors, flange and/or hinge-based fittings, as well as barb fittings.
In certain applications, a need exists for enhanced connectors for coupling conduits to other structures, such as other conduits, or to a fitting, manifold, etc. For instance, as disclosed herein, it is believed desirable to provide enhanced connectors for connecting a conduit to a manifold of, for example, a liquid-cooled assembly configured to cool at least one electronic component by facilitating removal of heat generated by the at least one electronic component.
Many conventional connectors pose disadvantages when employed with liquid manifolds, such as the above-noted liquid-cooled assembly.